Reflections of the Shikon Jewel
by Pos-sess-ed1
Summary: 100-250 word drabbles written for IY Issekiwa LJ community. Any and all Inuyasha characters allowed. Genre and rating K-T will vary. All characters are created/owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I make no profit.
1. Mokomoko GoodREvil Sesshoumaru's Vow

A/N: There was a triple category poetry challenge issued on the LJ community Iy Issekiwa in celebration of their 100th prompt. I don't normally write poetry, so be warned!

* * *

**Title:** Mokomoko  
**Author:** pos_sess_ed  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Poetry--Acrostic  
**Word Count:** 37  
**Date Posted:** 4/26/10

**M**ysterious entity, are you parasitic demon  
**O**r tail? No one  
**K**nows, save your creator.  
**O**r does she? It  
**M**atters not. You have your  
**O**wn fans, who would gladly  
**K**neel at your feet... if  
**O**nly you had them.

* * *

**Title:** Good or Evil  
**Author:** pos_sess_ed  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Poetry--Haiku  
**Word Count:** 10  
**Date Posted:** 4/26/10  
**A/N:** Mokomoko or Naraku?

Draped across his back  
Undulating pelt ripples  
Hungry for power

* * *

**Title:** Sesshoumaru's Vow  
**Author:** pos_sess_ed  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Poetry--Heroic Couplet  
**Word Count:** 31  
**Date Posted:** 4/29/10  
**A/N:** Short, because he rarely explains anything.

No other may kill you, your life is mine.  
Though it is my right, for now I decline.  
Behind these cruel words, intent takes effect,  
Permitting me to defend and protect.

* * *

A/N: This contest was incredibly popular! Who knew there were so many closet poets out there? LOL! Thanks for reading!


	2. A Cursed Life

**Prompt:** Grudge  
**Word Count:** 250  
**Genre:** Introspective  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Miroku contemplates his life and dares to hope for a better one.  
**Date Posted:** 5/13/10

* * *

It appeared Miroku engaged in ritual morning meditation. In reality, it was selfish contemplation. Instead of clearing his mind of worldly concerns, his thoughts often turned to the pathetic life he was bequeathed by his forefathers and how he might escape it.

Their legacy? A kazaana.

His conception was to ensure revenge was pursued against Naraku, the monster responsible for the wind tunnel curse. Neither his father, nor his grandfather had survived the affliction. It was left for Miroku to finish it or die trying.

To become a monk was never _his_ calling.

To exist with the air-rip was to harness it, using a rosary strengthened with houriki. Miroku had no recourse but to take the cloth. Reconciling 'respect life' and 'resolve conflict peacefully' lessons with an honor-bound mission to assassinate was useless and ridiculous.

A normal family life was beyond his reach.

He was miserable prospect… no property, nomadic lifestyle, and the inability commit to anything outside of a night of pleasure. What lady knowingly settles for someone who begets cursed children?

Lastly, he was labeled hentai.

Sexual frustration manifested itself in lecherous behavior, earning him the reputation of a pervert. The rejection that followed, swift and painful, did nothing to assuage his resentment toward this life.

Now, through the association of his new friends, hope glimmered.

With Kagome's jewel sensing abilities, he could finally locate Naraku and discharge his burden. His cursed hand could soon end this vendetta, allowing him to grasp a life of his own choosing.

* * *

A/N: This won third place! YAY! Thanks for reading!


	3. Fool For Love

Prompt: Ember  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Angst  
Word Count: 170

* * *

Reviled… ostracized by mankind and youkai alike, Inuyasha was well skilled in the art of distrust and avoidance.

For Kikyou he put aside his misgivings and ignored the little voice in his head that whispered, _"She's like the rest. It's a trick!"_

He discovered she filled a chasm in his soul he never knew existed, and he never wanted to be alone again. Like a man denied water for too long, he drank up all she offered. She made him feel like maybe he could belong… _did_ belong.

Then she betrayed him, just like the voice said she would.

His final act, as he slowly lost consciousness, was to purge. The searing pain in his shoulder was nothing compared to the agony of cutting up his own heart. He'd be more than a fool if he allowed even an ember of love and hope to remain.

He slept then, his red fire-rat robes glowing like a live coal in the dark forest, and for the next fifty years dreamed of revenge.

* * *

A/N: This won third place! :) Thanks for reading!


	4. Brevity

Prompt: Worn  
Word Count: 150  
Genre: Humor, a little dark perhaps  
Rating: K  
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru make small talk.  
Date Posted: 6/24/10

* * *

"Pathetic."

Said in a cold, condescending tone, Sesshoumaru conveyed much with that single word.

He referred to the old subjugation necklace still worn by Inuyasha, even though the spell had dissipated with the Shikon jewel. Sesshoumaru thought it utterly shameful a human had collared _anyone_ of their Father's bloodline, and couldn't imagine why Inuyasha didn't discard it as soon as it became inoperable.

Though it was not his half-brother's business, Inuyasha spoke his mind.

The rosary, originally created by Kikyou, wasn't activated until Kagome uttered that fateful word—and prevented her death by his hand. It was the only tangible remembrance he had left of the two young women who so deeply cared for him. Now that both were beyond his reach, he would never remove this last remaining piece of them from his person.

Or at least that was what he meant when he answered with an uncaring "Keh."

* * *

A/N: Conversation kept at a minimum, lol! Thanks for reading!


	5. Gifts

Rating: T  
Genre: Introspection  
Word Count: 249  
Date Posted: 8/6/10

* * *

She'd always been swifter than other kids, but sheer terror made her run faster than she had ever run before. The trees that were her sanctuary from cruel villagers offered no protection from the merciless butchers pursuing her. Her bare feet pounded the worn path, heedless of punishing stones and roots. An aching stitch developed in her side as ragged breath was forcefully drawn into tortured lungs. Fearful eyes glanced back wildly, gauging distance and time.

They were almost upon her!

Pushing her small body to the limit, she gave one last burst of speed… and felt the hot fetid breath of her executioners on the back of her neck. Sharp teeth, ripping claws and heavy bodies bore her to the ground.

In an instant she was overcome.

The last sounds she heard were the snapping jaws and vicious snarls of the pack. Bright crimson spray spattered the ground as Kouga's wolves tore into her.

A blade slashed. The tiny heart pulsed once, then again. Her restored chest expanded, drawing in life-sustaining oxygen. Rin's eyes fluttered open to reveal her savior. She smiled, knowing she was safe now.

Sesshomaru cradled the trusting girl in his lap, overwhelmed by emotion. By yielding to Tenseiga's demand, he'd enabled the child to escape her untimely demise. Any sword can kill, but a blade with the ability to resurrect gave him _true_ power over life and death.

Little did he know Rin's life was not the only gift given by Tenseiga that day.

* * *

A/N: I always liked this chapter in the manga... The look on his face as Rin returns to the mortal world is wonderful! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Sunset of a Lifetime

Prompt: Violet  
Genre: Horror  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 154  
Characters: Sesshoumaru  
Date Posted: 9/2/10

* * *

Dogs may not see color, but inuyoukai do.

Though he predominantly wore white, Sesshoumaru was enamored with color, especially red. Almost bewitched, he stood unmoving as he observed warm apricot tones blend smoothly with impertinent pink. Then an insistent flood of scarlet intruded until it was gradually overtaken by the seriousness of deep crimson.

The daiyoukai pleasurably noted every nuance as each lighter tone was dominated and suppressed by a duskier one. Though his retained his impassive mask, Sesshoumaru anticipated the finish and eagerly flexed his fingers.

Crimson rapidly darkened into the ominous purpled hue of burgundy.

While Sesshoumaru watched the sun set on the insolent man's life, a small piece of him briefly wondered why the foolish man challenged his superior by refusing to move aside.

Allowing the general's lifeless throat to slip from his fingers, he walked on, leaving his servant to dispel the remaining army with the Staff of Two Heads.

* * *

A/N: I'm happy to say this won third place! Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Ripe for the Picking

Prompt: Ripe  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: General  
Characters: Hachi, Miroku  
Date Posted: 9/16/10

* * *

_Woe is me,_ worries the raccoon-dog as he's forced to seek prey at nightfall._ I'm obligated to live out my days implementing the plans of a dishonest monk! _

On yet another reconnaissance mission for his master, Hachi skulks nervously through a sleeping village. Feeble light from a sliver of moon pricks the tanuki's over-active imagination, bringing to life ominous shadows lurking the alleyways. He hurries to locate the tastiest pigeon in town and target it for plucking by the skilled con artist.

Raccoon-dogs are well-known for their excellent shape-shifting, so Hachi's role in the ruse is to slip into the richest household disguised as an evil youkai. Playing the part of a malevolent demon, he is to wreak havoc until Miroku, the fraudulent holy man, makes his timely appearance and kindly offers his exorcism services, for a fee. Once a bargain is struck, the conniving monk puts on an impressive show, complete with faux o-fuda and frightful chants. Hachi is dramatically 'vanquished' in a billowing cloud of colorful smoke and the heroic houshi is treated as the village's honored guest, celebrated for saving them from certain destruction!

When the scam works, Master Miroku rewards him generously. But if Hachi chooses the wrong house or the plot is uncovered, the jangly business-end of the shakujo hurts when wielded by an irritated monk!

Tonight the perfect plum drops into the tanuki's lap and he can't believe his luck. The wealthiest man in town has three beautiful daughters. Won't the master be pleased!

* * *

A/N: I love Hachi! This won second place! YAY! Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chowing Down

Prompt: Middle  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: Humor, Inu-endo  
Rating: T  
Warning: Is that really necessary?  
Posted: 12/7/10

* * *

Kagome comfortably reclined under the big tree, leaning against the gnarled trunk. Inuyasha laid belly-down in front of her, his torso propped by his elbows.

"I know you've never done this before, but don't worry," she reassured him. "We'll take it nice and slow."

Inuyasha swallowed nervously.

"You can lick the outside to get started. Just keep in mind-wet is good, sloppy is gross."

The hanyou stretched out his tongue tentatively. "Hey, that's not bad!"

"Exactly! Nothing to be afraid of! Now carefully separate the halves to allow yourself full access to the middle."

Inuyasha, mindful of his claws, gently edged the sides apart. "It looks kinda weird…" he said doubtfully.

"They all look like that, you'll get used to it. Stroke the center firmly with your tongue. You won't notice anything at first, but as you work it, you'll be surprised at how soft and creamy it gets!"

"It's good!" he said, sounding surprised.

"It sure is!" Kagome encouraged. "Apply a little more pressure, but not _too_ much."

The hanyou glanced up quickly to see if he was doing it right. Kagome gave him a quick nod of approval as she exclaimed, "Oh! That's perfect!"

"Should I lick it clean?" he asked.

"You can," she replied. "But you don't have to."

"Whatchadoing?" Shippo said, popping out from behind the tree.

"Get outta here runt! Can't cha see we're busy?"

"Inuyasha! Shippo can stay!"

Kagome turned to the little fox. "Inuyasha's learning to eat Oreos. Would you like one?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself, lol! This won third place, \0/! Thanks for reading!


End file.
